


Ухаживания для начинающих

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: (thanks Aidan), F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Post-Visions of N'Zoth, Taelia pov, Wrathion and human courting rituals, a little bit of fairshaw, and Left/Right, based on a sketch, mention of babushka draenei, mentions of Love is in the Air festival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: — Телия, что мне делать?.. Может, не знаю… подарить ему парочку Скабрезных романов? В качестве намёка?
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ухаживания для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

> Я вдруг обнаружила, что пропустила неделю рандуинов в англофандоме, и так расстроилась, что решила написать крошечный крэк по тому скетчу, который однажды копьем прилетел мне в голову (тем более, мне захотелось это сделать за пару часов до того, как я узнала, что неделя рандуинов вообще существует).  
>  «Крошечный» не получился. Прям-таки крэк тоже (вероятно, во всём стоит винить Телию). Но тем не менее.  
>  Скетч можно глянуть тут — https://spaceinthecage.tumblr.com/post/618833569035567104/need-a-crack-fic-where-wrathion-is-t-h-e (если кому-то нужен перевод, стукните, но, в целом, это есть в фике).   
>  И я так сильно сдерживалась, чтобы не пошутить про фамилию «ForDragon»… что так и не пошутила. Ух.
> 
> Ложки любви — реально существующая уэльская традиция, узнала о них, когда копала инфу по работе прошлым летом, и не смогла не вписать.  
>  Дренорская бабушка Гневиона — из англохэдканонов, придумал Aidan, арты есть, например, тут — https://twitter.com/silriven/status/1231736023870320646  
>  Пандаренка Мэй Лин существует — https://wowhead.com/npc=70296/%D0%BC%D1%8D%D0%B9-%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD  
>  Хэдканон про "мой принц" можете попытаться вырвать из моих хладных рук, но я его всё равно не выпущу.

Телия никак не могла решить, нравится ли ей Штормград.  
С одной стороны, он восхищал: многонациональный город, яркий, с белыми стенами и синими крышами, удивительно живописный и даже немного родной. Не в последнюю очередь из-за порта.  
С другой стороны, он периодически оглушал и ослеплял её, заставлял нервничать и крепче хвататься за ручку молота. А ещё она не могла заставить себя поднять взгляд на шпили возвышающегося в самом центре города собора. Не по религиозным соображениям — хотя Телия, конечно, предпочитала верить в себя и в окружающих, а не в мифических (и не очень, судя по Наару и Древним) богов, которым было по большей части плевать на любые житейские проблемы. Признаться, она не видела особой разницы между звоном Наару и шёпотом Древних, но не особо об этом распространялась. Вряд ли бы её правильно поняли.  
И не стоило забывать о том факте, что Штормград забрал у неё отца: сначала по долгу службы, а потом окончательно, проглотив, как песчинку. Конечно, фактически её отца пожрала далёкая война на севере — жизнь против смерти, хотя и на той, и на другой стороне хватало и живых, и мёртвых, — но маленькой Телии было сказано, что Болвар Фордрагон отправляется в далёкий и прекрасный Штормград, служить королю, и в её сознании альянсовская столица смешалась с войной и с местом, откуда не возвращаются. Потому ей было сложно решиться на путешествие: это был её шанс узнать, что же всё-таки случилось с капитаном Фордрагоном, но ещё походило на прыжок в бездну. И не ту, в которую возвращаются и из которой вечно выныривают демоны, а в неизвестную.  
Примерно такие же чувства в ней вызывал королевский советник. Не официальный, которым, кажется, был Седогрив (судя по тому, как часто он позволял себе рычать на собраниях в посольстве), а тот, что тенью шелестел по коридорам крепости, будто считал себя незаметным. Хотя как раз незаметным его назвать было сложно: он был смуглым и высоким, и глаза у него светились, подобным эльфийским, но цветом закатного солнца. Или крови.  
Телии повезло: когда она увидела его впервые, тот её не заметил. Или не пожелал замечать. В любом случае, тяжесть его алого взгляда она почувствовала гораздо позже, когда заглянула в библиотеку в поисках Ринна — ей предстояла подготовка к ещё одному путешествию, на север, и как бы ей ни хотелось, спешить в таких делах не стоило. Она знала, что никогда не увидит своего отца живым — только глупец тешил бы себя обратным.  
Библиотека в королевской крепости была странным местом: Телия никогда в жизни не видела более организованного места. Все те библиотеки, в которых она бывала на Кул-Тирасе выглядели так, словно там веками не разбирали книги (впрочем, это было недалеко от истины). Тут же на полках даже пыли не было. У Телии от этого мурашки по коже бежали.  
А потом она заметила Ринна — он сидел в углу, подперев рукой подбородок, и махал свободной рукой с зажатым в ней пером, объясняя что-то своему собеседнику. Тот скрывался в тенях, но сверкающие глаза его выдавали: Телия почувствовала на себе чужой взгляд, и к мурашкам прибавился пронёсшийся по спине холодок.  
В первый раз она видела его у озера, омытого солнечными лучами и потому почти… обычного. В свете дня его взгляд не казался таким пронизывающим, а фигура — угрожающей. На самом деле он казался расслабленным. Почти умиротворённым. Вряд ли он знал тогда, что кто-то мог его заметить, потому что он чересчур довольно щурился и подставлял лицо лёгкому морскому бризу, который запутывался в волнах его волос.  
Телия спросила о нём у Флинна, который сопровождал её в Штормград, отправляясь сюда по каким-то своим делам, — казалось, что уж ему-то должно быть известно обо всех странных личностях, которые могли околачиваться у королевской крепости. Ведь что знал Матиас Шоу, то знал и Флинн. А главному шпиону Штормграда должны быть известно всё.  
К счастью, незнакомец обладал достаточно приметной внешностью. Флинн ответил сразу же, как-то нехорошо улыбнувшись. Словно знал то, чего Телия от него никогда не узнает — она ненавидела, когда он так делал.  
— Этот горячий парень, дорогая моя, советник короля. И так уж сложилось по старой традиции, что на эту должность берут исключительно чёрных драконов.  
Телия порадовалась, что не спросила у Флинна об этом в таверне, где могла бы запросто подавиться каким-то экзотическим сортом дворфийского пива. Будь они в таверне, она бы тут же выпалила:  
— Гонишь!  
И ударила бы деревянной кружкой по столу. Но тогда она слегка подавилась воздухом, а потом всё-таки смогла выдавить:  
— …ты не шутишь?  
— …о том, что он горячий парень? Ну, у меня ведь есть глаза…  
Телия еле подавила желание закатить собственные очи и тут же сама ответила на свой вопрос. — Ох, кракеново ложе, ты не шутишь.  
Флинн насмешливо приподнял бровь, явно ожидая от Телии моря вопросов, но та спросила только очевидное:  
— И все об этом знают?  
Флинн посмотрел на неё так, словно был разочарован её выбором.  
— С его… всем сложно об этом не знать.  
Ёмкое «всё», которое употребил Флинн, действительно подходило королевскому советнику.  
Во-первых, Телия, конечно, всю жизнь прожила вдали от цивилизации, но даже до Кул-Тираса долетали слухи о последнем чёрном драконе, наследнике Смертокрыла, который не поддавался влиянию Древних Богов.  
Во-вторых, с учётом всех последних событий, Телия знала так же о том, что этот самый наследник Смертокрыла сыграл не последнюю роль в борьбе с вылезшим из своего подводного города Н’Зотом.  
В-третьих, раз советник был королевским, стоило спросить о нём у короля. Просто Телии так повезло, что, когда она в следующий раз увидела Андуина Ринна, он оказался в компании того, о ком она тихонько и хотела расспросить.  
Ринн проследил за взглядом своего советника и расплылся в приветственной улыбке. Телия почувствовала себя так, словно впервые за долгие дни шторма увидела, наконец, пробивающиеся сквозь тучи лучи. Король Штормграда чаще всего действовал на людей именно так. И, судя по всему, не только на людей.  
— Телия! — Андуин вскочил с места и слегка поклонился. Телия ответила неловким кивком — кланяться ей казалось странным. Пришлось бы опереться на молот и опуститься на колено, а ещё выпустить из поля зрения королевского советника. Чего делать совсем не хотелось — уж больно пристально он за ней наблюдал.  
— Ты ведь за картами? Я нашёл несколько планов, которые могли бы тебя заинтересовать, вот только… — он немного рассеянно оглянулся. — …они где-то… я сейчас!  
Андуин засуетился и сделал пару шагов к дальним стеллажам. А потом замер, словно вспомнив о чём-то важном, и обернулся.  
— Гневион, это Телия Фордрагон, с Кул-Тираса. Она друг. Телия, это Гневион. Он мой… — Андуин вдруг слегка замялся, и Телия тут же вставила своё слово.  
— …советник? Наслышана.  
Она подумала, стоит ли протягивать чёрному дракону руку или достаточно просто поймать его взгляд. Тот решил за неё, выйдя, наконец, на свет, заложив одну руку за спину, а вторую вытянув вперёд, будто на танец её приглашал.  
Телия уставилась на когтистую руку так, словно ей протягивали мёртвую рыбу. Не то чтобы на Кул-Тирасе это было чем-то плохим. Просто… неожиданным.  
Она не выдержала и перевела взгляд на Андуина, прося помощи, но тот наблюдал за происходящим с каким-то странным выражением лица: словно пытался сдержать то ли смех, то ли вздох.  
Наконец она протянула Гневиону руку, и его когти легко сомкнулись вокруг её ладони. На секунду ей показалось, что он коснётся её руки либо губами, либо (кто ж его знает?) лбом, но — пронесло. Тот просто легонько сжал её пальцы и чуть поклонился. Телии вдруг остро захотелось ответить реверансом, но она просто улыбнулась и высвободила руку. Должно быть, улыбка у неё получилась такой же убедительной, как когда она уверяла нянюшку Клару в том, что не разбивала вазу, она и мяч-то в руки никогда не брала, она ведь леди.  
— Рад познакомиться, леди Фордрагон, — прошелестел Гневион, и Телия чуть опешила, заметив, что вместе со словами изо рта королевского советника вырывался дым. Еле заметный, но всё же… И Телия уже знала о его природе, но одно делать слышать и совсем другое… наблюдать.  
— И мне тож, — кивнула Телия, а потом неуклюже добавила. — еее. Мне тоже.  
Между ними повисла тишина, а потом Андуин отмер и поспешил за картами — нордскольскими, конечно. Теми, которые Фордрагон могли пригодиться.  
И Телия осталась наедине с чёрным драконом.  
Она с удовольствием отметила, что тот был ниже неё. Совсем на чуть-чуть, но это было очень важное «чуть-чуть», которое заставило Телию расправить плечи и выпрямиться. Гневион — видимо, почти неосознанно — повторил её манёвр.  
— От Кул-Тираса путь сюда не близкий… как добрались?  
Советник говорил так, что становилось сразу понятно: слова могут звучать одни, но намерения у них были совсем другими. Телия мысленно перевела это как «Вот и оставалась бы на своём Кул-Тирасе». Такое отношение ей было не совсем понятно. В конце концов, они только познакомились… или у этого советника какие-то свои каналы информации? Очевидно, не особо правильные?  
— Могло быть и лучше. Да и с городом мне пока странно, — ответила Телия, хотя на самом деле ей хотелось сказать «Да в чём твоя проблема?».  
Может, его проблема была в том, что он был чёрным драконом. Телия никогда в жизни не разговаривала с драконами — ни в их настоящем облике, ни в смертном. Но в её воображении они вели себя немного иначе. Да и выглядели более… представительно.  
— Значит, не задержитесь здесь?  
Телия подобралась. Если этот Гневион добавит что-то вроде «Какая жалость», она и не подумает, что он королевский советник — вмажет молотом по наглой роже. И к демонам дипломатию.  
К счастью, до этого не дошло — с кучей бумаги в руках вернулся Андуин. И всё то время, пока он указывал ей на явные различия в интересующих их местностях, Телия чувствовала на себе обжигающий взгляд чёрного дракона. Она только надеялась, что ей никогда не придётся встретиться с ним лицом к драконьей морде.

***

Телия не была такой уж наблюдательной. То есть, она ведь дружила с Флинном, который бил по наблюдательности всех шпионов ШРУ и, может, даже его ордынского аналога (хотя Телия готова была поспорить, такого крутого названия у них точно не было). По сравнению с ним любой был бы просто слепцом.  
Но иногда Телия замечала всякие вещи. А иногда они были такими очевидными, что ей приходилось гадать, почему это только она замечает их, похожие на растянутые в половину неба транспаранты. Например, семейство Эшвейнов всегда казалось ей крайне подозрительным, но разве кто-то прислушался к Телии, пока не стало слишком поздно? Нет уж. Праудмур была слишком занята драмой со своей дочерью, а Флинн был слишком занят своим бисексуальным кризисом. И Телия оставалась наедине со своими внутренними криками. Ничего особенного.  
В таких случаях Телия Фордрагон предпочитала действовать — если могла, конечно.  
В случае с проблемой королевского советника действовать пока не получалось. Хотя бы потому, что Телия не была уверена, в чём эта проблема состояла.  
С той встречи в библиотеке они пересекались на постоянной основе и не только тогда, когда Телия приходила к Андуину. Несколько раз она замечала Гневиона в городской толпе — скрываться у него получалось так себе. Да и толпа как-то огибала его по широкой дуге, негласно, но единым фронтом. Однажды Телия столкнулась с ним у озера: на этот раз советник её заметил и решил вдруг поговорить.  
Получилось почти катастрофично. Он снова прикрывал намёки обычной речью, а Телия терялась и отвечала невпопад. Ушла она оттуда с чувством, что они обсудили не необычайно жаркую погоду, а последствия азеритового кризиса или ещё что-то такое, в чём Телия не понимала примерно ничего. Ей следовало бы пообщаться на тему Гневиона с королём, но того всё сложнее было поймать одного. И не дежурить же у его комнаты, в самом деле.  
А потом ей улыбнулась удача: Гневион пропал из столицы. Ощущение, что за Телией наблюдают из теней, никуда не пропало, но как-то ослабло. И длинная фигура советника больше не маячила где-то позади неё. Даже дышать, кажется, и то стало легче.  
В тот же день ей удалось отловить Андуина после совета: она в самом деле ждала его за дверью и поймала одобрительный взгляд Генна Седогрива, когда тот широким шагом пролавировал мимо, выбежав из залы в числе первых. Мойра Тауриссан, завидев её, чуть притормозила, а потом резко отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть своё удивление. Телия почти смутилась от такого внимания со стороны сильных мира сего, но решила делать вид, что это её не заботит.  
Андуин вышел последним — и выглядел так, словно его отчитали за плохое поведение в воскресной школе. Не самый подходящий видок для короля, если спросить у Телии.  
Стоило ему заметить Фордрагон, и складка меж его бровей чуть разгладилась, а губы растянулись в улыбке. Правда, какой-то усталой.  
— Телия! Я ведь не пропустил нашу встречу? Или ещё что? А то в последнее время…  
— Нет-нет, — поспешила заверить его Телия. — Это не про карты. И вообще не про север. Я хотела…  
Сейчас, когда она наконец решила завести разговор про королевского советника, ей показалось это ужасно глупым. С тем же успехом она могла бы попытаться разговорить Флинна, который наверняка знал больше, но затребовал бы за информацию что-нибудь глупое и невозможное. А у Телии не было настроения играть в игры.  
— …хотела спросить о твоём советнике? То есть… — она попыталась облечь в слова то неуютное чувство, которое сопровождало её все эти дни, но не знала даже, как к этому подступиться. — Я так привыкла, что он вечно за тобой слоняется, так что сейчас даже как-то странно…  
— Он… — Андуин посмотрел на Телию и тут же отвёл взгляд. — Знаешь, технически он ведь даже не мой советник.  
— А так и не скажешь… — Телия легонько потёрла ручку молота. — Но как так вышло? Нет, погоди, это звучит как-то…  
Телия шумно выдохнула.  
— Он ведь и вправду чёрный дракон? Самый настоящий?  
Андуин улыбнулся.  
— Самый настоящий. Но видела бы ты его раньше, он…  
Брови Телии поползли вверх.  
— Раньше?  
— О, ты ведь не… — Андуин потёр ладонью шею под затылком. — Вообще-то я мало кому об этом рассказывал.  
Его взгляд подёрнулся дымкой воспоминаний — Телии было хорошо знакомо это выражение лица. С таким же вспоминали её отца — те, у кого было, чем поделиться.  
— Ты мне ничего не должен, — Телия тряхнула волосами. — Мы ведь мало друг друга знаем, и…  
Но Андуин не дал ей договорить — посмотрел так, что она сразу почувствовала себя жутко в чём-то неправой. Хотя даже не знала, в чём именно.  
А потом рассказал ей о том, как впервые встретил последнего чёрного дракона (который теперь уж и не был последним, вот так штука).  
И тогда, слушая тёплый голос штормградского короля, который наконец звучал так, как и стоило звучать двадцатилетнему мальчишке, Телия кое-что поняла.

***

Телия не была особо наблюдательной, но она умела ставить цели и складывать два и два. И числа побольше тоже.  
Когда Гневион вернулся, — а вместе с ним и ощущение, что Телию постоянно пытались расплавить взглядом — она начала присматриваться и присматривать. Последнее всегда неплохо у неё получалось. И вот что заметила.  
Гневион мог быть последним чёрным драконом, тем, кто сделал для победы над Н’Зотом столько, что впору было возводить ему статую где-нибудь в тени Чёрной Горы, и, вероятно, неплохим советником — но человек из него выходил препаршивый. И дело было не в том, как он держался: тут ему не было равных, в его характеристике Флинн не ошибался. Но в то, что касалось паттернов человеческого поведения, Гневион проваливал все экзамены. Пусть даже и не зная, что они вообще проходят.  
И этого не было заметно в поведении его с другими людьми — но только потому, что чаще всего он с ними и не контактировал. Нечастые разговоры с Телией были вынужденным дополнением к компании Андуина, а больше Фордрагон его ни с кем рядом и не видела.  
Например, Гневион раздавал комплименты, от которых даже у романтичного Флинна бы глаз задёргался, а у самой Телии могла развиться сахарная болезнь. Когда Гневион назвал Андуина «комодом, полным немыслимой мудрости», Телия чуть не подавилась пельмешкой. Она услышала это только потому, что ей не посчастливилось обедать на лавке у озера, которую от посторонних взглядов скрывали раскидистые кусты. Кухня Кул-Тираса особым разнообразием не отличалась, и в Штормграде Телия пристрастилась к новым блюдам. Пандарийская кухня пока была у неё самой любимой: монахи с радостью делились с ней рецептами и частью обеда, а та в обмен демонстрировала чудеса обращения с молотом и собственным центром тяжести. Хотя, признаться, они научили бы Телии гораздо большему, чем наоборот.  
Судя по затянувшему молчанию, Ринн тоже не знал, как ему реагировать на подобную похвалу. Он выдавил что-то, похоже на благодарность, но прозвучало это так неловко, что Телия поморщилась. А потом попыталась улизнуть с берега, чтобы доесть свои пельмени в тишине и спокойствии, не нарушаемой странными комплиментами.  
Пассаж про «твоё имя стоило бы записать в небесные архивы» Гневион выдал при ней: почти бездумно, склонившись над одной из тяжёлых исторических томов. Они сидели в комнате за библиотекой, где свежего воздуха было побольше, и пытались разузнать кое-что про нерубианские прииски. Андуин сдавленно то ли фыркнул, то ли всхлипнул, но Гневион этого даже не заметил: так был поглощен текстом. Написанным, кстати, на языке, который ни Ринн, ни она не понимали, чем немало им помогал. Телия бросила на Андуина сочувствующе-вопросительный взгляд, но тот его не заметил: старательно пялился в собственную книжку, делая вид, что ничего необычного не произошло.  
И на этом поток странных комплиментов не закончился. В какой-то момент Телия даже подумала, а не записывать ли их. Для будущих поколений. Или для продажи кому-нибудь на Ярмарке Новолуния: там всегда знали, что сделать с кучкой странных слов.  
Но однажды Телия обратила внимание на кое-что другое: Гневион обращался к Андуину почти исключительно «мой принц». Не «мой король», как стоило бы любому уважающему себя и своего монарха советника. А именно так, с неподобающим титулом. Телия поняла, что слышала это постоянно, просто никогда особо за это не зацеплялась. А теперь, когда зацепилась, почувствовала себя так, словно подглядывает в замочную скважину за тем, чего ей видеть не стоило.

***

С телохранительницами Гневиона Телия познакомилась после истории с ложкой.  
Подставляя лицо полному соли морскому ветру на корабле, который нёс её к Восточным Королевствам, она ожидала, что столица преподнесёт ей несколько чужестранных обычаев, которые Телия обязательно не поймёт. Она попадала впросак и дома: даже населённая людьми местность была довольно разнородной, и то, что в одной деревне означало пожелание добрых намерений, в другой превращалось в страшное проклятие. Телия слышала, что в родной деревушке нынешнего Хранителя «кадгар» превратилось в имя нарицательное и обозначало кого-то очень неловкого и вечно спешащего. Происхождение у его имени было дворфийское и обозначало, кажется, «верность», потому приезжие дворфы совсем терялись, но местным было всё равно. Они прекрасно умели гордиться соотечественником, не забывая при этом, какой занозой он был в юности. Телия бывала там: наслушалась от местной молодой ведьмочки баек и про Хранителя, и про туманы, и даже про дварфов. Фольклор чего только не вбирал в себя.  
Например, те же ложки.  
Телия услышала о них, когда забрела на берег озера к монахам за порцией лапши на обед: Мэй Лин обещала, что после этой Фордрагон обязательно проглотит свой язык, и та была очень даже не против. Оказалось, что за лапшой охотилась не только она: недалеко от парящего над водой ярко-оранжевого воздушного шара уже расположились две незнакомки. То есть, не совсем незнакомки, потому что Телия явно их где-то видела, но никак не могла вспомнить, где: хуманской женщине затеряться в Штормграде было легко, а вот орчихе — уже не то чтобы. Но пандарены ко всем были настроены по большей части дружелюбно, потому неудивительно, что парочка оказалась здесь.  
Орчиха рассказывала в красках какую-то историю, хуманка криво улыбалась, а Мэй Лин и остальные монахи добродушно смеялись, передавая по рукам и лапам миски с лапшой. Телия замерла. Ветер донёс до неё обрывок разговора.  
— …и мы, конечно, сказали ему, что в таких делах просто необходимо подождать хотя бы год.  
— Левая с такой серьёзной миной стояла, но я-то видела, как она сдерживается.  
— Зачем вы так с бедным дракончиком? — Мэй Лин покачала головой, но улыбнулась, а потом заметила Телию. — О, Телия, ты как раз вовремя! Садись скорее!  
Фордрагон опасливо глянула на орчиху и человеческую женщину: первая сверлила её взглядом, а вторая удостоила только одним и уткнулась в свою тарелку, продолжив уплетать лапшу за обе щеки. Телия оставила молот прямо там, спустилась к компании и села чуть поодаль. Ей тут же всучили тарелку и жахнули туда золотистую наваристую лапшу. В животе заурчало.  
Один из монахов рассмеялся:  
— Кто-то нагулял знатный аппетит!  
Телия слегка покраснела, но улыбнулась в ответ и принялась за еду. Орчиха всё ещё смотрела на неё, и соседка легонько ударила её под рёбра — ешь, мол.  
— Так что там с ложкой-то? — подала голос Мэй Лин, повернувшись к орчихе.  
Телия нахмурилась. Палочки она освоила почти сразу, но слабо представляла, как можно было есть лапшу ложкой. Или они обсуждали завтрашнее меню? Какой-нибудь туманный суп, который можно будет пить из глубокой чашки через край… Если бы желудок Телии не подал голос раньше, то сейчас бы точно зарычал.  
Орчиха снова зыркнула на Телию, — как-то совсем уж недобро — и та вспомнила, где видела её.  
Рядом с королевским советником.  
Она давно поняла, что у того есть какая-то хитрая сеть шпионов (может, даже покруче ШРУ, и Матиас бы расплакался, узнай о ней), и эти двое в ней, похоже, состояли. Неудивительно, что они унаследовали привычку своего господина и буравили теперь Фордрагон взглядом. По крайней мере, одна из них.  
— Я что-то упустила? — Мэй Лин переводила растерянный взгляд со шпионок на Телию.  
— Ничего, — почти прорычала орчиха. — Но с этой вот…  
Телия втянула в рот часть лапши и отставила тарелку в сторону. Это была прекрасная возможность узнать, наконец, с чего вдруг Гневион на неё так взъелся. Но она не успела произнести ни слова — внезапно заговорила вторая шпионка.  
— Левая, хватит уже, — спокойно проговорила она, поднялась с места и села ровнёхонько между орчихой («Левой», значит, это были не просто шпионки, это были телохранительницы!) и Телией. — Нет у неё никаких видов на короля.  
Телия порадовалась, что она проглотила еду, иначе сейчас бы знатно подавилась. Ответ был куда прозаичнее, чем она думала. Надо же.  
Видимо, она всё-таки издала какой-то странный звук, потому что Правая повернулась к ней и совершенно безэмоционально поинтересовалась:  
— По спинке не похлопать?  
Телия замотала головой. Левая фыркнула, но придвинулась поближе к Правой и протянула Мэй плошку — за добавкой. А потом продолжила прерванный рассказ. Словно слов Правой ей было достаточно для того, чтобы перестать воспринимать Телию, как врага.  
— Про ложки он вычитал не из книжек. В этом была виновата дренорская бабуля.  
У Мэй Лин заблестели глаза:  
— Дренорская бабуля?  
— Пока мы шатались за Тёмным порталам, с кем только не пришлось столкнуться. Но круче бабули Иши не было никого. Маааааленькая такая согбенная дренеечка, а сил… — Левая вскинула вверх кулак. — Она ему про ложки и рассказала.  
— И научила шить, — задумчиво добавила Правая и отхлебнула зелёного чая, который как раз настоялся.  
— Это Гневион, что ли, шьёт? — выпалила Телия, не сдержавшись, и тут же звучно захлопнула челюсти.  
Орчиха снова смерила её недовольным взглядом, а Правая кивнула, не отлипая от своей кружки.  
Телия попыталась это представить и не смогла. Вернее, нет, очень даже смогла, и это пугало даже сильнее: то, как легко подобное занятие увязывалось с чёрным драконом.  
— Господина это успокаивает, — тихонько добавила Правая и выудила из кружки стоящую вертикально чаинку.  
— О, это к счастью! — заметила Мэй Лин. — Так что за ложки?  
Орчиха вдруг фыркнула и рассмеялась. Да так, что у неё на глазах слёзы выступили.  
— Ложки любви! — выдавила она, наконец. И рассказала, как старая дренейка читала последнему чёрному дракону лекцию о том, как стоит вести себя со своей зазнобой.

Увидела ложку любви Телия в тот же день, когда Ринн сам отыскал её и втащил в свою комнату, где среди бумаг на столе одиноко лежала грубо вырезанная из цельного куска дерева узорная ложка. Которая больше напоминала плохо выделанный черпак. Фордрагон понадеялась, что шить у Гневиона получается куда лучше, чем вырезать по дереву.  
— Телия, — Андуин схватил её за запястья, поднял на неё полный мольбы взгляд и прошептал. — Ты должна мне помочь.

***

Из всех возможных исходов Телия Фордрагон даже близко не могла представить тот, в котором оказалась: бок о бок с королём Штормграда, в задней комнате одного питейного заведения, в котором, кажется, заметила пару знакомых агентов ШРУ и заваливающегося под стол Флинна. В руках у неё была огромная кружка какого-то тёмного эля с забавным золотистым блеском. В руках у Андуина тоже была кружка чего-то горячительного, и от этого ситуация становилась ещё более сюрреалистичной. Телия была бы уверена, что всё это сон, — или алкогольное забвение после пятничных посиделок с Флинном и его новыми друзьями — если бы не уже знакомое ощущение чужого присутствия. За ними наблюдали — может, не сам советник, но кто-то, кто мог бы ему всё рассказать.  
— Он чуть ли не каждый день провожает меня до комнаты, — лихорадочно шептал Андуин, который успел сделать только один глоток, но уже раскраснелся (хотя, кажется, вовсе не из-за алкоголя). — До двери доводит. За руки берёт.  
Он мечтательно поднял уголок рта, но полуулыбка его тут же потухла, стоило ему продолжить.  
— А потом желает доброй ночи и уходит. Каждый раз!  
Андуин уронил голову на стол и простонал:  
— Кто так делает вообще?  
Телия неловко похлопала короля Штормграда по плечу и пригубила свой напиток. Эльфийский эль ударил по мозгам так, что ей пришлось судорожно втянуть ртом воздух и хорошенько проморгаться. Лежащий на столе Андуин этого, к счастью, не заметил.  
— Но хуже всего то… — пробубнил Ринн себе в руки. — Что в последний раз мы целовались лет пять назад, а это словно целая вечность, и я даже не уверен уже, не приснилось ли мне это всё…  
Телия почувствовала, как поползли вверх её брови.  
— И я ведь не хочу всё испортить, понимаешь?  
Телия не особо понимала. Правда. В этих вопросах (даже с учётом недавней паники) куда лучше разбирался тот же Флинн — сама Телия могла разве что очень прямо посоветовать поговорить обо всём, как взрослые люди. Как взрослый человек и (вроде бы) взрослый дракон. Когда там у них наступает совершеннолетие? Сразу после рождения?  
— Может, не знаю… подарить ему парочку Скабрезных романов? В качестве намёка?  
Телия была почти уверена, что озвучила мысль про разговор взрослых людей, но, судя по всему, ошиблась. И попыталась сделать это ещё раз. Вроде бы успешно, потому что Андуин немного обречённо вздохнул и выпалил:  
— Свет, дай мне сил.

***

Телия никогда не любила Любовную Лихорадку. Ей не нравилось в ней всё: от проклятых браслетиков и розовых украшений до того занимательного факта, что это был очередной праздник, прикрывающий бум торговли ширпотребом благородными целями. Но если людям нравилось платить кучу денег, чтобы прокатиться на безвкусной Ракете Любви — что ж, осуждать их Телия не собиралась. Главное, чтобы ей самой не пришлось во всём это участвовать.  
Потому, когда она решила вдруг стать вестником Лихорадки для отдельно взятого королевского советника, Телия скорее бы спрыгнула с корабля на мель, прежде чем в этом признаться.  
Она мало походила на фею, которая готова была осыпать вас блёстками и сердечками, но поступить иначе ей не позволила бы совесть.  
Гневион подошёл к ней сам. И один, что уже само по себе было довольно странно.  
— Леди Фордрагон, — он начал издалека, вежливо кивнув и поклонившись. В последнее время взгляд его стал менее обжигающим. Наверное, потому что он узнал о том, как Генн Седогрив подкатил к Телии с планом свадьбы, а та чуть не потянулась за своим верным молотом. Или телохранительницы шепнули ему парочку очень важных слов: они могли не говорить ему всего, но таким было грех не поделиться.  
— Советник, — почти насмешливо протянула Телия. Ходить вокруг да около ей всё ещё не нравилось, но Гневион, похоже, по-другому просто не умел. Да и вообще много чего не умел.  
— Мои нордскольские Когти накопали некоторые важные сведения. Касательно вашего отца.  
Телии не нужно было объяснять, каких Когтей имел в виду Гневион: так он называл тех мрачных типчиков, которые следовали за ней тогда, когда этого не мог сделать сам Гневион. Неудивительно, что его Когти добрались до Нордскола. Телия не удивилась бы, узнав, что парочка таких есть даже по ту сторону Тёмного портала.  
Но она всё равно не была готова. Ей показалось, что следующие слова королевского советника изменят всё. А некоторым людям к переменам нужно было готовиться заранее.  
— Я не… — начала было Телия, но голос быстро её предал.  
Гневион терпеливо ждал. Словно подобная реакция была самой обычной вещью на свете. Хотя в некоторых делах он был удивительно проницателен.  
И тогда Телия пошла в контрнаступление. Нацепив метафорические розовые крылышки.  
— Тебе стоит быть внимательнее, советник.  
Она выбила его из колеи этим заявлением — тот на мгновение изменился в лице, но Телия заметила. За последнее время она чего только не замечала.  
— В чём же? — под слоем яда сквозило искреннее любопытство, и Телия в который раз удивилась способности Гневиона сочетать несочетаемое.  
— Хватит мучать своего принца, вот в чём, — буркнула Телия и потёрла пальцами переносицу. — Но правда, послушай, все эти пляски вокруг да около ни к чему не приведут. Ты либо хватай быка за рога, либо…  
На лице Гневиона пронеслось так много выражений, что у Телии закружилась голова. Удивление, капелька стыда, капелька ужаса, недоумение. Красота какая. Целая гамма чувство начинающего человека. Им можно было начинать гордиться.  
— Если леди Фордрагон желает пошутить в такой...  
Телия вздохнула. Может, идея про Скабрезные романы была не такой уж и плохой.  
— Хватит слушать своих телохранительниц. И тот дурацкий учебник, которому ты явно следуешь. «Человечество для чайников»? «Пятьдесят комплиментов, которые растопят сердце вашего избранника»? Вот эту вот чепуху. Слушать надо то, что у тебя там меж ребёр бьётся. Ну и вопросы задавать. Ртом. И без этих твоих полунамёков. Уяснил?  
И тут Гневион сделал то, чего Телия совершенно от него не ожидала. Он покраснел.  
Совершенно по-людски и одновременно с тем совершенно по-драконьи: под скулами словно пламя полыхнуло. Интересно, скольким людям вообще доводилось видеть драконий румянец?  
— Мне не нужны советы от…  
Телия приподняла бровь, ожидая, что за оскорбление придумает для неё королевский советник. Как только её за недолгую жизнь не называли, но тут ей было больше любопытно, чем обидно.  
— Давай-давай, закончи это предложение, и я наконец использую свой молот по назначению.  
— Леди Фордрагон… Телия… — Гневион зашипел, и из его рта снова повалил дым. И, кажется, искры. Но Телия даже в лице не изменилась — хотя, признаться, душа очень хотела устремиться куда-то в сторону пяток. Нельзя было забывать, что в этой громадине был заключён не только самый социально-неловкий в мире человек, но и гигантская огнедышащая ящерица.  
— Скажешь, что я ничего не понимаю и меня это не касается, и опять окажешься в дураках. То есть, не касается, конечно, но я скоро под землю провалюсь, за вами наблюдая, честное слово. Избавь меня от этого.  
Дожидаться реакции она не стала: рывком подняла оставленный у стены молот, закинула его на плечо и сердито потопала прочь.  
Что ж, с костюмом на этот Тыквовин она точно определилась. Осталось только уговорить Флинна на сочетающиеся розовые крылышки — ему бы точно понравилось.

***

Телия застукала их в саду за библиотекой — в месте достаточно открытом для того, чтобы понять, что они не особо-то и таились. Впрочем, чуть погодя Фордрагон заметила у выходов Левую и Правую и поняла, что те прекрасно справлялись с отводом любопытных глаз, но Телию решили пропустить. Может, по просьбе своего господина. А, может, чтобы она потом закидала их пельмешками у озера. (Что она и сделала. За приятной беседой о глупых тактичных мальчишках.)  
Они заметили её не сразу. Что ж, в подобной ситуации Телия и сама бы вряд ли заметила, если б небо начало падать ей на голову. Интересно, всем влюблённым так отшибает разум или это происходит исключительно с друзьями Телии Фордрагон, чтобы добавить ей мучений? С другой стороны, были ведь в этом и плюсы: Флинн перестал с ней флиртовать. А Гневион, как скоро окажется, перестанет прожигать в ней взглядом дыру. Но Когти его продолжат за ней следить, только уже совсем по другой причине.

— Я, конечно, безмерно за вас рада, — начала Телия, когда удара молотом о каменную кладку не хватило. — Но боюсь, Ринн, мне придётся украсть у тебя твоего советника. Ненадолго.  
Выражение лица Ринна было, конечно, бесценным. Но с утра Телию ждал в порту корабль, и ей нужно было поблагодарить за него и парочку сопровождающих её Когтей несчастного чёрного дракона и дать ему на прощание ещё один совет.  
— Сшей ему что-нибудь нормальное, — шепнула Телия в смуглое драконье ухо. — А то ходит в одном и том же, то же мне, король.  
Гневион моргнул, а потом покосился в тень, за которой скрывалась Левая. Правильно подозревал. Хотя про шитьё-то как раз рассказала Правая.  
— Ах, да, — Телия подняла молот. — Учудишь что — познакомлю со своим молотом. И принцу своему это тоже передай.  
И она развернулась и зашагала прочь из крепости.  
Может, сегодня ей удастся выцепить из квартала ШРУ Флинна и поделиться последними штормградскими сплетнями.


End file.
